


Memories

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 232Parings/ Characters: Jensen Ackles x Reader, Ariel (ofc)Warnings: angst, character death, fluff, remembranceSquare filled: autumn leavesA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog. Written for @spngenrebingo





	Memories

The cool, crisp Autumn air nipped at Jensen's face as he bundled his four month old daughter to his chest. The light breeze left the day a bit chilly as it rustled the leaves. The already fallen ones crunched as he walked the few yards to the bench he had put in the front of his wife's grave.  
He sat down peeking under the blanket at Ariel still sleeping against him. After making sure she was warm enough he stared at the headstone.  
The cool black marble with the gold writing stared back at him.  
Memories pulled him back as he stared at your name.  
You had been so excited when you had found out you were pregnant. You’d made him a big dinner one night on hiatus. After dinner you handed him a best daddy tshirt and a positive pregnancy test. He’d been so elated to be having a baby with you.  
The first ultrasound both of you had been nervous. He held your hand as the cold gel was spread and the wand placed over your belly. The strong beating of a heart, of his babys heart brought him to tears. He cried again when you’d found out it was a girl.  
The day Ariel was born was both joyful and heartbreaking. You had an emergency C-section and something went wrong. He’d lost you the day he’d gained a daughter.


End file.
